Doctor's Love pt 2
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: This is the 2nd part of Doctor's Love!
1. A Purrfect Day

It's a wonderful day. The sun was out, and everthing was just right. So, today Dudley Puppy a kick but tuff agent was sitting on the couch. His wife Kitty Puppy was making breaking. The had a son, named Willy. Dudley couldn't wish for anything more.

"Dudley. Breakfast is ready." Kitty called out.

Dudley grabbed Willy, since he was a little baby and they went to eat breakfast. Kitty fed Willy a bottle as they ate.

"So, Dudley. Your birthday is coming up." Kitty began.

"Kitty. I have everything I ever wanted."

"You sure?"

"Yea."

Kitty smiled at him. Soon, Dudley headed off for work. He kissed her and Willy goodbye for the day. Since it was a week since Willy's birth Kitty got to stay for 2 more days. Being a nurse she knew all the things about newborns.

While Dudley was at wor, the Chief called him into his office. Dudley sat down, and played with hands.

"Son...Congrates on the child!" THe Chief said.

"Thanks Chief! I thought you were gonna say something else."

"No...But, we put something together for you."

"We?" Dudley said.

The door opened, and everyone at work was there. There was a cake with ballons and gifts for him. Dudley thanked them all. The Chief let him go home early, to spend some time with his child. Dudley opened the apartment door. He found Kitty and Willy fast asleep on the couch. Dudley looked at the time it was only 4pm.

"Kitty...Kitty wake up." Dudley said pushing her shoulder a little.

"Mmmm...Dudley?" Kitty said waking up. "You're home early."

"Yea..I got gifts from everyone at work."

Kitty sat up, not letting go of Willy. Dudley showed her all the things he got. Kitty kissed him, and Willy began to wake up. Dudley took Willy, and tapped his nose. Willy laughed at this.

"I love that laugh." Dudley said.

Willy laughed again and held Dudley's finger. He chewed on it a little. Dudley and Kitty couldn't have wished for a better son. Everything was purrfect.


	2. Dudley's Birthday

It's been a week later. Today is Dudley's birthday! Kitty wanted to get him something, but what would it be? Anyways, for that whole day, Kitty's mom would take care of Willy. It was just the 2 of them tonight. Anyways, it's around 6pm. Dudley had just gotten home from work. He didn't see Kitty anywhere.

"She must still be at work." Dudley said to himself.

Dudley watched tv until Kitty came home. An hour went by. It's now 7pm. The apartment door opened. Dudley smiled as he saw Kitty walked through the door.

"How was work, Kitty?"

"The same...How was tuff?"

"Good. All I did was paperwork."

"Did you already have dinner?"

"Nope."

"Good."

Dudley didn't know why Kitty said that. Kitty made his favorite for dinner. While Kitty got dinner ready, Dudley went into their room. He took a shower. Once he was done, dinner was ready. Kitty kissed him as he walked out of their room. They ate dinner. Once they were done, they watched t.v together.

"Thanks for the dinner, Kitty."

"It's the least I could do."

Kitty turned off the tv and turned to Dudley.

"Ready for your present?" Kitty asked.

"Yes!"

Kitty sat on his lap, and began to kiss him. Dudley rubbed her sides as they began to make-out. (My boyfriend wants to do that with me). Anyways, as they began to make out, Dudley turned off the lamp next to the couch. But before they could do anything else, Kitty's phone rang. Kitty broke the kiss, and grabbed her phone. (She's still sitting on Dudley's lap).

"Hello?"

"Kitty..It's Zoey."

"Zoey, listen I'm kinda busy."

"Sorry, but it's about work." Zoey said sad.

Kitty got off of Dudley's lap, and walked into their room. Dudley didn't know what was going on, but he knew it was bad. Soon, Kitty was done talking on the phone. She walked over to Dudley. He stood up.

"Dudley?"

"What? Is anything wrong?"

"Nope...But I got a raise at work!" Kitty screamed.

Dudley smiled and picked up Kitty.

"Oh kitty! That's great!"

They kissed each other. They went into their room, and shut the door.

"This couldn't be a better birthday." Dudley said with a smile.

"I didn't finish your present." Kitty said with an evil smile.

Before Dudley could say anything, Kitty kissed him. Their lips were lock with each other. They took off each other clothes until they didn't have any on. Kitty laid on her back, with her legs wrapped around Dudley's waist. He began to pump in and out of her, making Kitty scream a little. They haven't made love in a while. But soon the pains stopped.

"I love you, Kitty."

"I love you too, Dudley."

They began to kiss each other again. After they hit their climax, they laid in bed breathing hard. Soon, they were both fast asleep in each other arms.


	3. Blodd and Cuts

It's been a week later. Dudley had a great birthday. Kitty was back at work. Zoey and her did tons of work together. They were busy than ever! However, that whole week, Kitty couldn't come home until 10pm! So it was up to Dudley to take care of Willy.

But, one night, while Dudley was watching Willy, Dudley got him something to eat. He picked up Willy and began to feed him. While Dudley fed him after a mintues went by, Willy pushed the bottle away.

"Come on, Willy. You gotta eat."

Dudley tryed again, but Willy did the same thing. Dudley saw that his son couldn't breath that well. Dudley opened his mouth and his air way and getting tighter and tighter. Dudley ran for the car, and drove to the hospital. Once they got there, Kitty was at the front desk.

"Yes...We'll send someone right away." Kitty said before hanging up.

Once Kitty turned around, she saw Dudley and Willy.

"Dudley! What are you guys doing here?" Kitty said happy to see them.

"Willy can't breath." Dudley said.

Kitty's smile went away. She took Willy and laid him on his back. She opened his mouth. Dudley was right, he couldn't get any air. Before Dudley could do anything, Kitty grabbed his hand and they went into a room. Kitty had to give Willy ton's of shots. Soon, Zoey was in the room with them, helping out with Willy. Soon, everything was fine.

"What did you fed him, Dudley?" Kitty asked putting Willy alseep in her arms.

"I just gave a bottle."

"Wait. Would color was it?"

"The bottle?...I think it was red...But I poured it into a bottle."

"That was mine! It had peanuts in that!"

Then it all clicked! Willy couldn't have any peanuts!

"Dudley?"

"What?"

"You can't have peanuts right?"

"...Yes."

"Ok. I got it now." Kitty said.

Kitty gave Dudley his son. The family went home together. That was close. They could have lost their first son. But the good thing is they didn't lose him at all.

"I'm glad you came, Dudley." Kitty said.

"What else would I do?"

Kitty didn't answer that. Once they got home, Kitty put Willy to bed, and cracked the door opened. Kitty had dinner, and they all went to bed.

In the morning, Kitty found herself alone in bed. THere was a note. Dudley had gone to work early, and Willy was in his spot. Kitty picked up Willy, and he slowly woke up.

"Ready for breakfast?" Kitty said with a smile.

Kitty got up with Willy in her arms. They ate breakfast. Kitty called her mom, and she could watch Willy. Soon, Kitty was work.

Back with Dudley. He was laying on the floor, with blood around him. Snaptrap and Bird Brain were watching him on the floor.

"Don't get up agent Puppy! Or you'll get it." Snaptrap said.

Dudley stayed down, with blood running down arm, shoulder, and chest. The bad guys walked away laughing. Dudley got up slowly, and walked slowly toward the doors. Then, something shot him and down and everything went black.

"I think he's waking up!" Someone called out.

"Agent Puppy! Can you hear us!?"

Dudley woke up with everything spinning. He was back at tuff. He saw the Chief and Keswick looking at him.

"What happened?" Dudley said holding his head.

"You lost a lot of blood, son." THe Chief said. "Keswick took care of you though."

"It was h-h-hard with all the b-b-blood." Keswick said.

"Hey...Don't say anything to Kitty. I don't want her finding about this." Dudley said.

"She saw last time!" The Chief said.

"I know..But this is worst."


	4. A Night Out

**Sorry I have not been on that much. It's school, and boyfriend stress. Just Kidding! We are so happy together, we might be even soul mates! (He thinks so too)**

It's been a week later. Dudley and Kitty were fast asleep. Kitty still didn't know about Dudley being hurt. Anyways, Willy began to cry a little. Kitty got up, tired and went to get Willy. She fed him breakfast. Dudley woke up, feeling dazed. Then he remembered last night.

"Dudley?" Kitty said walking through the door with Willy.

Dudley got under the covers and covered his body.

"Yes, Kitty?"

"You're gonna be late for work."

"Oh ok."

Dudley still didn't get up. Kitty was a little worried for him. Soon, she left for work leaving Willy with Dudley. He got up and went into the bathroom. He gave Willy a bath and then he saw blood marks on the floor. He looked at his arm, and it was bleeding again.

"Great...I'll ask Keswick about this."

Dudley got dressed and grabbed Willy headng for work. Once Dudley got to work, he sit Willy down at his desk.

"Agent Puppy! Why are you late!?" THe Chief barked.

"Sorry, but Kitty left me with Willy."

"Don't let it happen again!"

"Ok. Ok."

Back with Kitty. Zoey and her were having a break. They were talking about their new life. But, Zoey told Kitty something that her feel awful.

"Oh, Zoey I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine."

"That stinks that you can never have kids." Kitty said hugging her friend.

"Don't worry Kitty...I can handle it."

Soon, the day ended. Kitty went home. She checked her phone once she got in her car. Dudley had called her a few times. So she called him back, while she drove home.

"Hello?" Dudley said.

"Dudley. I'm sorry I didn't answer you."

"It's fine. But I was wondering if we could have a date night?"

"Tonight?"

"Yea..."

"What about Willy?"

"He's over at my mom's hosue right now for the whole night."

"Ok. I'll be home in a few mintues."

Soon, Kitty got home. They got dressed and went out for a date night. Once their night was over, they went back to the aparment. They laid in bed cuddling next to each other.


	5. Another One

It's been a few weeks later. Kitty was laying in bed fast asleep. She had to go to bed without Dudley since he had to stay after work until midnight. Anyways, it's around 2 in the morning. Dudley walked through the front door, and walked slowly toward his bedroom. He opened the door, seeing Kitty fast asleep.

"Finally...I can get some sleep." Dudley said crawling in bed.

Dudley took his shirt off, and cuddled next to Kitty. Soon, she began to purr once she felt Dudley's arms wrapped around her. A few hours passed by. Willy was in his crib moving around his sleep. It was around 6 in the morning now. So the sunlight was getting in Willy's eyes. Soon, he began to cry.

THe crying woke Dudley and Kitty up. Kitty pushed Dudley to get up. Dudley groaned as he got out of bed.

"It's alright Willy...I'm here." Dudley said picking him up and holding his son close.

"Morning Dudley..." Kitty said rubbing her eyes.

Kitty looked over at Dudley and smiled. But her smile went away, once she saw Dudley's deep cuts. She got out of bed, and walked closer to him. Dudley backed away from Kitty.

"Dudley...I'm not gonna hurt you." Kitty said.

"Your not?..I thought you were mad for a second."

"I feel bad for you...Why didn't you tell me this?"

Before Dudley could answer, Willy kicked free from his dad's arm. Kitty grabbed him, as Dudley laid on their bed.

"I didn't want to tell because it's not that bad." Dudley said grabbing his shirt.

"Not that bad!? Look at you!"

Kitty set Willy down on the floor. Kitty sat next to Dudley and grabbed his shirt from him. Kitty looked at his cuts. THey were getting better, but it would take a lot of time to heal.

"You sure you don't need anything, Dudley?"

"I'm sure Kitty...But um..."

Dudley pointed to Willy was walking out of their room.

"He's walking!" Kitty screamed.

"I was just gonna say he's going to hit his head."

RIght when Dudley said that, Willy hit his head. He fell down and cried even harder. Kitty picked him and fed him breakfast. Dudley got dressed for work. But before Dudley could walk out the door, Kitty stopped him.

"Dudley?"

"Mmm?"

"After work, I wanna talk about something."

"Oh...Ok. I'll be home at 6."

Kitty smiled and they kissed each other. They each left for work. Kitty dropped off Willy at school for the day.

Soon, the day ended. Dudley was home waiting for Kitty. He had Willy in his arms as they watched some t.v. Soon, Kitty came home with dinner. It was already 7pm. They ate dinner, and Dudley put Willy in his own room tonight. Dudley sat next to Kitty once he was done with Willy.

"So, Kitty. What did you want to talk about?"

"Another child."

Dudley didn't say anything. He didn't even look at Kitty. She looked away from Dudley knowing he didn't want another child. But then, she felt something on her hand. Dudley was holding her hand with a smile on his face.

"I would love another child, Kitty."

Dudley put Kitty in his lap. They touched noses and smiled at each other. Soon, they began to kiss each other. It was soft and slow. Dudley got up, making Kitty wrap her legs around his waist. THey went into their room. They sat on the bed making out with each other. Dudley lifted Kitty's shirt off. Kitty placed her hands on the back on Dudley head. Dudley could hear Kitty's heart beat.

"Your heart is beating fast, Kitty."

"Cause it's from you."

He smiled at her, and kissed the middle of her chest. Kitty smiled as Dudley did this. Soon, Dudley unclip her bra, and threw it on the floor. Dudley rubbed her 'chest' area. Kitty began to moan as Dudley did this. They spun around, making Dudley get on top. THey took off each other clothes, until they didn't have anything on.

"You ready, Kitty?"

"We haven't had sex in forever." Kitty said with a smile.

"I know...I miss that feeling."

THey kissed each other. Dudley thrust into her. Kitty broke the kiss, and held onto Dudley tight. She was safe with her claws from Dudley's cuts. Dudley went soft at first. They began to kiss each other again. They kissed each other fast and hard. Kitty had her legs wrapped around Dudley.

"Oh god, Dudley! Faster, deeper!" Kitty screamed.

Dudley went in all the way and went as fast as he could. He made Kitty scream a few times. Dudley felt his climax hitting. He went harder for Kitty and for his climax to come.

"Fu**! I'm close, Kitty..." Dudley said.

"So am I!"

They both hit their climax. Dudley pulled out of her, and they laid in bed breathing hard.


	6. A Big Brother

It's been a few weeks later. Dudley and Kitty had been trying for another child. Morning came by. Everyone left for work. Kitty and Zoey were in a room, helping a couple give birth to their 1st child. Soon, it was all over. Kitty took the child, and did some test.

"So, Kitty. How's Dudley?" Zoey asked helping Kitty.

"Good. His cuts are gone, which it good."

"That's good."

Kitty began to cough a little. Zoey took the baby back to his mother and father. When Zoey came back, Kitty was at the front office on level 5. Zoey thought something was different with Kitty today.

"Kitty?"

"What?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I think I'm coming down with something."

"Wait...How long have you and Dudley been trying?"

"A few weeks ago, why?"

Zoey took her into the bathroom. After a few mintues went by, they were jumping around and screaming. Their boss wanted to know what was going on.

"Care to explain?" Their boss said.

"We found out that I'm pregnant!" Kitty said with a smile.

Their boss smiled and congrates her. Kitty left early that day, since she was feeling sick. Once she got home it was 5pm. She made dinner, and picked up Willy from her mom's house. Kitty didn't tell anyone yet. SHe wanted Dudley to know first. Once Dudley came home, Kitty locked them in their room.

"You're ready for tonight, Kitty."

"We can't have sex anymore, Dudley."

"Why? Did I hurt you?"

"No...I'm just pregnant!"

Dudley smiled and hugged Kitty. Willy knocked on the door. He was sitting on the floor hitting the door. Dudley opened the door, and picked him up. The family sat on the bed talking. Soon, dinner was ready.

Once they ate dinner, Willy was put to bed. (In his own room). Dudley and Kitty went to bed early that night too. They talked for a while about the new child.

"Did you find out today, Kitty?"

"Yea. It was work too."

"You know what's weird?"

"What?"

"You didn't know you were pregnant with Willy..." Dudley began.

"And now I know I'm pregnant." Kitty finished for him.

Dudley thought this was really weird. But it didn't bother Kitty at all. However, Dudley was worried about Kitty and this new child. They talked for a few mintues about the new child.

"Are you sure, Kitty?"

"I'm sure Dudley. I feel fine."

"Yea, but you when we had Willy we didn't even know!"

"Don't be scared Dudley. Everything will be fine."

Before Dudley could say anything, Kitty took his paw and placed it on her stomach. Her hand was on top of Dudley's hand. Dudley smiled at her, and kissed her goodnight.


	7. Awful Morning

It's been about 1 week later. It's around 3 in the morning. Kitty woke up with pains in her stomach. She felt something rushing down her legs. She ran into the bathroom, and shut the door. She sat on the floor, holding her stomach. Dudley woke up from the noises Kitty was making.

"Kitty? Are you alright in there?" Dudley asked knocking on the door.

"No! I'm not!" Kitty yelled.

Dudley opened the door. He saw Kitty with her pants down, and blood everywhere. He never seen so much blood before in his life! Then he saw something small, red and wet on the floor next to Kitty. He covered his eyes, and looked back. It was the new born...

"Oh god...Kitty..." Dudley began.

"I know...It died..."

Dudley picked up Kitty and put her in the tub. He took her clothes off, and clean Kitty off. They got everything cleaned up. Kitty cried as Dudley held her close. Dudley dryed her off, and put her back in bed. He didn't know if they should go the hospital.

"Kitty?"

"Mmm?"

"Am I so sorry about that."

"It's fine, Dudley."

"We can try again later."

"I don't want to."

Dudley gave her a really weak smile. THey hugged each other and went back to sleep with tears in their eyes.

Soon, it was around 8 in the morning. Kitty told Zoey what happen that night. Dudley and Kitty both got to stay home that day. They were heart broken about last night. Willy was upset that he didn't get to be a big brother anymore.

But, in a few weeks it would Willy's birthday. Dudley and Kitty got his presents set up. He would be turning 4 years old! (He's 3 years old right now, if I typeing something differennt, he's 3!)

"Are you ready for your birthday, Willy?"

"Yes, daddy."

"What do want?"

"Candy!"

"Other than that, Willy." Kitty said.

"A brother."

"Oh sweety, that might not happen."

"Why pot?"

"You mean not. But, it takes time. I'll tell you later in life." Dudley said.

Willy went back to watching t.v. Dudley and Kitty both looked at each other gave each other a sad look. WIlly wanted a brother/sister so bad! They couldn't get that for him. It was a lot of work, and it took time for having a child. Dudley pulled Kitty into their room and they talked for a while.

"What else can we get him?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know?"

"I guess we'll think of something."

They got him more presents and a cake. They had everything set up, ready for his up-coming birthday.


	8. Weird Things

**First, I just wanna say this...You know size doesn't matter. The guys part and the girls 'chest' area are different sizes. Deal with it people, just be happy with what you have. THe right person will come to love you for you..And only you. **

Today is a great day. It was Willy's 4th birthday! (Darwin died when he 4). Anyways, Willy ran into his parents room, and jumped on the bed. His parents woke up with a smile on their faces.

"Happy Birthday, Willy!" Dudley said.

He picked up his son, and played on the bed. Kitty played with them. Soon, they got out of bed. Kitty had to leave for work. Since it was a Sunday, Dudley didn't have to go till later in the day.

"Can I open my presents?" Willy asked.

"You can in the afternoon."

"Just one, daddy!?"

"Your grandma will give you one today."

"Which one?"

"Puppy."

Willy smiled. Dudley got his son ready and himself ready for the day. Dudley dropped off Willy at Peg's house. He dropped off Willy, and went to work. Once Dudley got to work, he had to go find Bird Brain. He was going to blow up the sun!

"Hold it right there, Bird Brain!" Dudley called out.

"Ah, Agent Puppy! You'll never stop me!"

They were in Bird Brain layer! (Did I spell that right? IDK). Dudley ran toward him, but Bird Brain stopped him.

"Don't come any closer." Bird Brain said.

"Why not?" Dudley said holding his blaster out.

Bird Brain turned around a chair. In the chair was Kitty. Dudley eyes grew wide, as he saw his wife trapped.

"Let her go!" Dudley yelled.

"THen leave."

"Give me Kitty first."

"You leave first."

"You leave." Dudley said crossing his arms.

They both got mad at each other, and began to fight. A blaster hit Kitty, and she yelled. The ropes broke off, and Kitty jumped on Dudley. She pinned him down, with her claws out.

"Kitty!? What are you doing?"

"It's the Chameleon."

Kitty wasn't really there. It was the Chameleon. He turned into Kitty. Dudley got beat up bad, but back-up came to help Dudley. Everything went black for Dudley.

"Do you think he's alright?" Asked a voice.

"He's Dudley...He can fight anything." Said the Chief.

Dudley woke up slowly. He say Kitty, Zoey, Keswick and the Chief in the room. He was in the hospital!

"Oh, Dudley! You're awake!" Kitty said hugging him.

"What happened?"

"You got beat up by 2 bad guys." Zoey said.

"Are they in jail!?" Dudley asked sitting up.

Dudley felt pain rush through is body. He laid back down breathing hard.

"You're staying here over night." The Chief said.

"I...I can't! It's Willy's Birthday!" Dudley said.

"Don't worry Dudley. I'm picking him up, and bring him here." Kitty said with a smile.

"Ok..."

"Now...Get some rest."

They kissed each other. Everyone left the room. Dudley closed his eyes and began to see weird things. He saw Willy swinging on a tail. Kitty was playing in the water. Zoey had shots going through her arm. Everything was weird.

Dudley woke up breathing really hard. It was just a dream! He looked at the time. It was only 2 in the morning. In only 3 days it would be his son's birthday. He looked over at Kitty who was fast asleep. He got out of bed, and got some water.

"What a dream! Why in the hell would I have a dream like that?" Dudley asked himself.

As he walked back to his room, he felt something around him. He got knocked out, and pulled out the window.


	9. Willy's Birthday

**First of all, I'm super mad...I HATE today!**

It's a nice day. Today was a little boys favorite day. It's Willy's birthday today! Dudley and Kitty had everything ready for him. They had a small cake for him. With his gifts and everything. Dudley and Kitty got the day off, since he was turning 4 years old today.

"They grow up so fast!" Cried Kitty.

"Don't worry, Kitty. He'll still be your first son."

"Yea. But he's already 4! That's a big number!"

Soon, they all had cake and Willy got what he wanted that day.

But, soon the day was over. Willy didn't want to go to bed after today.

"I wish everyday was my birthday!" Willy said jumping on his bed.

"Then you would grow up too fast." Dudley said calming Willy down.

"Come one. Get some sleep. It's a school night." Kitty said with a kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight, son." Dudley said rubbing Willy's head.

"Goodnight, daddy. Goodnight, mommy."

Dudley and Kitty walked out of his room. Kitty shut the door, and smiled at Dudley. They went into their room, and crawled into bed.

"Today was fun." Kitty said.

"Yea. Willy was really happy today."

"Let's always make him happy."

"Deal."

Dudley turned off the lights and they went to sleep.

A few hours went by. Kitty woke up with a weird feeling. She got out of bed, and checked on Willy. He was save and sound. She smiled and walked back into their room. She went into the bathroom and shut the door. SHe felt something run down her legs.

"Great..." Kitty said.

Blood was running down Kitty's lege . She knew it was that time of the month now. But, it should have started next week. She thought it was just from trying to have another child. Dudley woke up from hearing noises. He thought he heard Kitty call his name.

"Kitty? Are you alright in there?" Dudley said knocking on the door.

"I think you should come in, Dudley." Kitty said.

Dudley opened the door. He found Kitty holding her stomach. There was blood on the floor. But not as much from the last time.

"What the hell is going on, Kitty?"

"I need to go to the hospital."

"I'll get Willy."

Dudley went to get Willy. He called Peg, who picked Willy up. Soon, Dudley and Kitty were driving to the hospital. They got there. Dudley carried Kitty in, and at the front desk was Zoey. She saw Kitty in Dudley's arms.

"Dudley? What are you doing here?" Zoey asked.

"Something is happening to Kitty." Dudley said worried.

They laid Kitty down, and Zoey checked her eyes. Her eyes were red from tears.

"Let's get her into a room." Zoey said.

They put Kitty in a room. Kitty was breathing really hard, and blood was still coming out of her. Zoey and some other nurses check her out too. Until, they found something out.

"Kitty?" Zoey said.

"What?"

"You're pregnant...again!" Zoey screamed with joy.

"What!?" Dudley and Kitty both said.

"You heard me...Look's like your water broke too." Zoey said.

"But...The baby...died!" Kitty said.

"Twins."

Dudley held Kitty's hand, in joy and fear. Kitty looked up at Dudley.

"It's gonna be alright, Kitty." Dudley said.

"Why does this happen to me!?" Kitty said feeling pains everywhere.

Zoey got everythin set up. Kitty began to push. But then she stopped.

"Can't I have pain killers?" Kitty asked.

"You're crowning, Kitty." Zoey said worried.

"What does that mean?" Dudley said.

"The baby's head is barly out." Zoey said. (I think that's right...I know it's when you can see the baby...)

Kitty sighed, and pushed again. After about 30 mintues of this, it was all over. They rushed the baby. Kitty didn't even hear the baby cry. But Dudley did. After everything was calm, Dudley and Kitty waited for their new born.

"I'm scared, Dudley."

"I am too. But it was like this with Willy."

"But what if..."

"Hey, it's gonna be alright...Get some sleep." Dudley said with a kiss.

Kitty gave him a weak smile and tried to get some sleep. Soon, Kitty was fast asleep. A nurse knocked on the door, and asked for Dudley. He got up and they talked outside. While they talked, Zoey walked up to them, with a blaket.

"Here's your newborn." Zoey said.

Dudley smiled as he held the newborn. It's a boy. Dudley had tears in his eyes.

"Another son." Dudley said to himself.


	10. 2 Boys

**Hey, if I type anything wrong, I'm sorry. I'm getting sick again, from TCAP. (aka CSAP) I guess it's that time of the school year! At least there's no homework...for this week.**

Dudley looked down at his newborn son. He smiled and went into the room Kitty was in. She woke up from the door shutting. She smiled at Dudley, who was holding their 2nd child.

"Boy or girl, Dudley?"

"Why don't you look for yourself." Dudley said handing the child to Kitty.

Kitty sat up and held their child. She smiled as she saw that it is a boy. Tears fell down her face, as she saw the child.

"Dudley?"

"Mmm?"

"What should we name him?"

"I was thinking...Kyle."

"Kyle Puppy...I love it!"

A few days went by. Kitty and Kyle went home from the hospital. Willy loved playing with his little brother. He also loved being a big brother! Anyways, it had been a week since Kyle's birth. The family was eating dinner.

"So, how was work, daddy?" Willy asked.

"You were there, Willy." Dudley laughed.

"Oh yea...What about you Kyle?" Willy said looking at Kyle.

Kyle threw his arms up, and clapped. He laughed and stared up at Kitty. Dudley picked up Kyle and gave him to Kitty.

"I'm gonna go fed, Kyle." Kitty said leaving the room.

Dudley and Willy watched tv for a while. Soon, Willy was asleep in Dudley's lap. He put Willy in bed, and closed the door. Dudley went into his room, and saw Kitty and Kyle fast asleep in bed. He crawled in with them, and cuddled next to them. Then Dudley thought of something. He left the room, and grabbed Willy. Now they were sleeping together as a family.


	11. Out of Town

It's been a few weeks later. Dudley and Kitty were so happy in life. They have 2 sons. Anyways, it was around 8am. Kitty had just gotten out of the shower. Since it was only 2 weeks since Kyle's birth, Kitty was a little tired. Anyways, while Kitty was feeding the kids, Dudley was in their room, talking to the Chief.

"Ok...Today?...I'm on it." Dudley said before hanging up.

Dudley walked out of their room, seeing Kitty and his 2 sons. He sat down at the table, and sighed loudly.

"What's wrong, Dudley?" Kitty asked him.

"I'm leaving for a few days."

"Why? You can't just leave me with the kids."

"You'll be fine. But it's important."

"It must be if you have to leave soon."

"I have to leave today."

Kitty sighed and got the kids ready. Dudley packed his things. Kitty dropped the kids off and her moms house, and went to work. Dudley went to work, and he talked with the Chief.

With Kitty, she was talking to her friends, while they were on break. It was their lunch break now.

"So, Kitty. When do we get to met your new born?" Asked one of her friends.

"In a few days."

"He's so cute! I remeber that night." Zoey said.

"Yea...I didn't know about him...It's the same thing." Kitty said.

"Wait! You didn't know about this one, too?" Asked someone.

"Yep. Just like Willy...I should have known." Kitty said feeling awful.

They talked for a while and then went back to work.

Back with Dudley, he was at his desk. He had done a ton of paper working for the days he would be gone. He didn't want to leave Kitty at the kids. What if something bad happened to them?

"No...They are going to be just fine." Dudley said talking to himself.

Soon, Kitty was home with the kids. It was already around 9pm. Dudley came home, seeing Kitty watching t.v. Willy was fast asleep in his own room, and Kyle was in their room sleeping in his crib. Dudley kissed them goodnight and goodbye.

"Ready, Dudley?" Kitty said grabbing her keys.

"Yea...I don't wanna leave!" Dudley said sounding like a 5 year old.

Kitty drove Dudley to the airport. They kissed each other goodbye, and hugged.

"I love you, Dudley...Please be careful."

"I love you too, Kitty...Don't worry, I always come back."

Kitty smiled and watched him leave. She got back in the car, and drove home, wishing Dudley didn't have to go.


	12. Kidnapped

It's been 1 day without Dudley. Willy and Kyle were not happy. They wanted their daddy.

"Wheres Daddy?" Willy asked.

"He's somewhere safe. He has to travel a lot." Kitty said hugging him.

"Can we sleep in your room tonight?"

"Sure...Come on, let's get ready."

Kitty got Willy ready for bed. Then she got Kyle ready for bed. Last, she got herself ready for bed. Once she was done, she turned off the lights. She kissed Kyle goodnight, since he had to sleep in his crib. Willy slept on Dudley's side on the bed.

"Goodnight Willy."

"Goodnight, Mommy."

Soon, they were fast asleep.

About 3 hours went by. It was already midnight. Kitty had heard something coming from the family room. She got up, and went to check it out. Nothing was there. When she turned around, she hit something. She turned on the light and saw someone with a brown bag. She screamed, and everything went black for her. Willy woke up, from hearing a scream.

"Mommy?"

Willy ran out of the room, and saw a guy with a mask on, holding Kitty in his arms.

"Let me mommy go!"

"It's let my mommy go." The mask man said.

Willy ran back into the room, and grabbed Kyle. Before they could get away, everything went black for them.

Back with Dudley. He got a text from Kitty. He smiled, knowing she wanted to talk to him. It was a picture though.

"It must be with the kids in it." Dudley said.

He opened the picture, and saw Kitty, Willy and Kyle tied up, on the floor. Then he got a call from Kitty.

"Hello?" Dudley said.

"Hello, agent Puppy."

"Snaptrap!? Why do you have Kitty's phone?"

"Let's just say...If you want to see her again, come back home."

He hung up, and Dudley threw his phone at the wall. He packed his things, and went to the airport.

A few hours, Kitty woke up. She was on the floor, tied up.

"What the hell happened?"

"I'm glad you're awake!"

"Snaptrap!? W-What are you doing here?"

"Dude! It's my house. I stole you guys."

Kitty looked around, and saw Willy and Kyle in a cage together. She gasped and turned to Snaptrap.

"Let them go!" Kitty yelled.

Before anyone cause say, anything, Dudley came bursting through the door.

"Yo! Snaptrap! I'm here!" Dudley yelled.


	13. Doctor VS Agent

Dudley stood there, waiting for Snaptrap to answer. Instead, Snatrap pulled out a gun and shot it at Kitty. Willy and Kyle covered their eyes as their mother screamed with pain. Then everything went silent.

Kitty got up slowly, and stared at Dudley. Her eyes were red, and she had her workout fit on.

"Kitty?" Dudley said walking up to her slowly.

"Oh yes...Dudley...I am...Fine." Kitty said slowly.

"Attack him already!" Snaptrap yelled.

Kitty took out a shot and threw them at Dudley. Willy and Kyle were still stuck in the cage. They began to cry as their mother and father were fighting. Dudley saw them and ran toward them. He got them out, and hugged them tight.

"Willy, take Kyle and get out of here." Dudley said.

"What about mommy?" Willy said.

"She'll be fine...I got this."

Willy ran out the room with Kyle. Dudley turned around and saw Kitty. He pulled out his blaster and he shot Kitty. Snaptrap sat down and watched the flight. He made some pop corn while he was watching it.

"Kitty! Stop! It's me, Dudley!"

"No..."

"Alright...Then I'll make you."

Dudley dropped his blaster and put his hands up in the air. Kitty walked up to him. She pulled out a shot, and was right about to give it Dudley, but, he stopped her. He put his arms down, and pulled the shot away from Kitty. He hugged Kitty tight, not letting her go.

"Let me go!" Kitty yelled.

"No! Come on, fight it Kitty!"

Kitty kicked him between the legs, and Dudley let her go. He feel to his knees. Kitty picked the shot back up, and shot Dudley with it. After Kitty did that, Dudley began to feel really weak.

"Kitty, please..." Dudley said weak.

Kitty just looked at him, like he wasn't saying anything. Until, Kitty saw something in Dudley's eyes. She dropped the shot, and hugged Dudley.

"Dudley! I'm so sorry!"

"What was in...shot?" Dudley said.

Kitty picked up the shot, and looked at it. She gasped as she saw what it was. When kitty looked over at Dudley, she was out like a light. She saw Snaptrap, and blasted him with Dudley's blaster. There, Kitty called Zoey and told her to get over to where she was in a hurry. Kitty ran out of the building, trying to find Willy and Kyle. She found them hiding, and they went back to Dudley.

"What's happening to daddy?" WIlly asked.

"He's just resting."

Soon, Zoey got there. Kitty and Zoey help Dudley in the car, and they we're all off to the hospital.

"What the hell even happened to him?" Zoey asked Kitty.

"Zoey, there are kids in the car."

"Sorry. So you gave him this?" Zoey said holding up the shot.

"Yup..."

"Ok."

Soon, they got to the hospital. Willy and Kyle got to stay in this one room, with some of other Kitty's friends at work. After what seemed like forever, Dudley was put in a room, and had to stay there over night.

Soon, as Kitty checked on Dudley, he was awake. He couldn't move his body at all.

"K-Kitty? Is that you?" Dudley asked.

"Oh thank god, Dudley! You're awake!" Kitty said hugging him.

"Where are the kids?"

"They are at my mom's house."

"Ok..So anyways, what happened to me?"

"I gave you this shot..." Kitty said handing it to him.

"This!? A cat shot?"

"It was suppose to kill you, but since your body is..."

"Full oh muscles, I beat it up!" Dudley said.

Kitty rolled her eyes and kissed Dudley. They talked for a while, until Kitty had to leave.


	14. Happy Ending

It's been a week. Today Dudley got to go home from the hospital! Kitty went to work, while their kids stayed at Peg's house. Kitty got to work, and went up to Dudley's room. She knocked first. (Firetruck, people at in my house should freaking knock). Anyways, when she walked through the door, Dudley was happy to see his wife.

"Goodmorning, Dudley. Sleep well?"

"I sure did."

"Good...Anyways I need you to sigh this."

Kitty gave him some paper to fill out, since he was in the hospital. He filled them out, and he got out of bed.

"I feel so much better, Kitty!"

"Good. Cause tonight we can have some fun." Kitty said getting close to him.

They kissed each other and Dudley left the hospital. Kitty went back to work, thinking about Dudley.

Anyways, the day had to end. Dudley got home Kitty had dinner already made. Willy and Kyle were happy to see him alive. They ate dinner, and watched t.v together as a family. But soon 8pm hit. Willy and Kyle were put into their bedrooms. Today was the first night Kyle would be sleeping in a different room without his parents.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Kitty said worried about Kyle.

"I'm sure Kitty...Willy liked it."

"True...But what if..."

Dudley covered Kitty's mouth with his lips. Kitty smiled half way into the kiss. Dudley knew she liked it. She always loved when he would cut her off with kisses. (My BF did that to me once). Anyways, they began to kiss each other. Soft and slow at first. They went into their room and shut the door. They laid on the bed cuddling next to each other.

"Ready, Dudley?"

"I sure am."

THey both smiled at each other and began make out. Dudley pulled Kitty onto his lap. They were heart to heart now. (Face to face is like heart to heart). Dudley took off Kitty's shirt, and he went shirtless too.

Kitty looked down and Dudley lifted her head up. She smiled and kissed him. Soon, all their clothes off. Dudley was on top. Kitty had her legs wrapped around his waist. Dudley held her close as he trust into. Kitty moaned as they began to love to each other.

"Oh, Dudley...Yes!"

They began to kiss each other. After about 2 hours, they were fast asleep in each other's arms.

"I love you, Kitty."

"I love you too, Dudley."

THey kissed each other.

The End!

**I hoped you guys liked this story. If you want another part, just tell me. Or other ideas. I don't know...KEEP THE COMMENTS NICE PLEASE! :)**


End file.
